Greece : 12 Marks Of life
by xXBambiEyesXx
Summary: When your a rich boy living a "good" life, but soon captured by a bunch of kids things can get a little crazy. Rated T for some mild language haha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I- A Birthday that no one wants.

"Brace! Brace darling come down we have a cake for you! O' look we even have 13 very large presents! More than last year!" said a very high up-beat voice. A bark came from the outskirts of my bedroom and my eyes opened and a lovely blue and black room lights up. There was a desk with a pure white lap-top on it and a few chewed up pencils, a Blue dog bed with my lazy bull-dog sitting comfortable in a heap, and a bed in which I was laying on. I got up and stretched my dark black eyes scanned the area as my messy brown hair swished from side to side.

"Brace! Darling please come down stairs! The cake will spoil!" said my nagging mother once more.

"Coming Ma!"

I grabbed some nearby cloths I must have worn the previous day and headed down stairs. The room lit up with presents staked on top if each other a very large birthday cake and a few "friends" sitting at a table.

"Oh! There is my angel!"

A woman wearing a purple short dress and eye make up that doesn't match anything, ran up to me in 10inch heals and gave me a pat on the back.

"Now! Um darlings eat your cake it's your favorite! Berry blue and a vanilla in the middle, also with a pineapple filling!" she said pursing her lips as she waddled over to the cake.

I followed behind her not liking the sound or taste of this cake, but he knew if he made a wrong move it was straight to his room and no dinner for a week. So going with it means no harm.

He glanced at his "friends" as he blew out the candles and took the first bite. It tasted as if you threw up ate that then threw it up again; it wasn't the best cake in the world.

My mother pursed her lips

"Do you like it dear?" she asked her eyebrow rising as she pushed more of the cake into my mouth.

I nodded; her white lips grew into an awfully fake smile as she reached over to grab a present.

"Now this is from me, of course I get the biggest present for my darling boy"

Handing me the present which had an odd shape to It, she added

"O and don't forget this came from my heart!" she said is a mocking tone as she watched me carefully.

I tore off the rapping and the worst most awful pair of blue jeans spilled onto my lap. My mouth went into a frown, which my mother was waiting for.

"You hate it! I knew it, I knew it!" she said dramatically as she covered her face and faked cried.

"Brace! Go up too your room! How dare you make your poor mother cry on _your_ birthday!" she screamed, waling and rolling on the ground like a three-year old.

"I don't know why I every picked you up off the ground! I could have adopted someone who will respect being able to afford _every_ living thing on earth! But apparently a nice pair of jeans for you doesn't! fit in your abnormally small heart!" she yelled getting up and walking out of the room.

I sighed and started to walk up to my room.

_Guess I can't open all my presents_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha well The camp and Percy and Everyone will be mentioned in the later chapters like maybe 12 or 13 but for now im keeping it on these characters i hope you enjoy this haha<strong>_

_**COMMENT THE STORY**_

_**(i have a prologe should i add it?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**** The explosion at my door**

As I walked up to my room a felt a warm summer breeze enter my body. The floor started to rumble and a sweet scent of grapes entered my nose, I stumbled down stairs just in time to see our front door cave in.

White dust flew into the air and entered my lungs burning them, as the dust cleared five badly dressed kids ranging from 12 to 15 stood in front of me were are door use to stand.

"O'I this is a rich house!" said a very tale boy standing in the rubble. He was slim had light blue eyes and dark black hair.

"Yah man! These people must eat crumpets every freaking day! I bet they stick there stupid rich fingers up when they drink there china exported tea!" an identical boy said as he stood next to his brother.

"Cross everything is exported from China" a blonde headed girl, with light tan skin, and blue eyes replied.

A snort came from her left as a dark skinned girl with dark almost black eyes and dark black hair walked in, she swished her hair and placed her hand on what seemed to be a dagger. Yet she wasn't looking at anyone but me, well wasn't really looking but glaring at me, making a cold chill run down my back.

"Look Etakie just because your daughter of Athena doesn't mean you know everything!" said one of the twins.

"And just because your sons of Dionysus doesn't mean you're drunk every five seconds" Etakie growled back.

"You know that's why are dad loves us the best right?" the twins said together.

A red headed boy appeared next to the black eyed girl she looked up to him whispered something to him then continued to glare at me. The red heads eyes seemed to be glazed over he looked around as if he couldn't imagine where he was and his hand seemed to be locked with the black eyed girl's hand.

Etakie soon glanced at me.

"Oh, Brace Comely, nice to meet you" she said calmly "let me introduce everyone, these are the twins Cross and Jack, sons of Dionysus" she said pointing the twins over to her right.

"This is Bambi daughter of Trivia, and beside her is Scarce son of Apollo" she pointed to her left Bambi didn't seem to enjoy my presence or the mention of her name I felt as if I was in a very dark room only one exit and she was in the way.

"And I'm Etakie daughter of Athena; we are part of what we call 12ML. If you haven't noticed we are demigods, we will explain everything later but why don't you come with us, we can get you out of here" she said reaching out her hand as she looked at me with caring eyes.

Confusion struck me,

_Demigods? And what's up with this mythology? I totally hate my mom's cake now._

"Look circus, freak show! What every you are! I'm not going with you too… Where ever you're going to take me, probably to join some murder club or something! Why don't you just leave and put my door back were you found it! And you Grape boy! We don't got crumpets but we got cake! And you're not getting any of my rich cake! GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled shivering; my mom would defiantly kill me if she saw the door.

"Oh rich boy got an attitude!" said Cross rolling his head in a circle and snapping his fingers sassy like.

"Well Rich Boy you think you can take all five of us? My dad's the god of wine and grapes! And what are you? Oh that's right! You don't even know, you probably don't even know what wine is! You get that fancy stuff from Yale or something! Well dude live a little try some real margarita! Get the freak out of this door and come with us!"

_Rich boy? _

"Ok Grapes Of Wrath! Make me go with you!" I yelled crossing my arms and smirking a little.

I heard a sigh and Bambi walked up she pulled out her knife and with one swipe hit me on top of my head with the butt of her dagger.

And with that the world went into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – WHY ME!

"Think he's dead?"

"If anyone who calls me Grapes of Wrath better wish he was dead"

"Dude really, Bambi I think you hit him too hard"

"Nah his brain is small it didn't hurt him to much Jack"

"Guys he is waking up, back up a little he might swipe with those skinny white arms of his"

"Think we have our chances Cross"

The world came into light three kids were standing in front of me. My body was bound to a chair waist down, and a few cuffs were around my arms. As I came into focus, I saw where I was. I seemed to be in very large tent, which was dimly lit. All I know is I got knocked out and apparently I had skinny white arms.

"O Good morning Sleeping Dwarf" said Cross poking me on my forehead "decided to awaken from your slumber?"

"Cross leave it!" said a voice it was the red head named Scarce "Nice to see your awake Brace Comely, if you don't remember I'm Scarce son of Apollo god of the sun. If you ever forget that you can look on your arm _all_ of our names are on their." His voice sounded a bit Irish to me though it was hard to tell. His eyes seemed to have a white covering over them but he was looking at me, or so I thought.

"Thanks Scarce" I said gulping a little. I looked down at my arm and twelve neatly written names appeared, they also had the parents next to them like Athena or Aphrodite. I looked up "there are twelve names on here but there are only five of you" every seemed to shrug some seemed as if they were about to cry. Scarce spoke up first,

"We are called 12ML for a reason. The gods sent us on a mission; we have almost cracked the prophecy but..."

"But half of us have died already," continued Bambi she seemed to be holding everything in, "I'm the last daughter of Trivia…" she seemed to glare at me "But it seems as if the gods haven't chosen the sixth member of 12ML, Etakie said you were a demigod but now I seem to falter in that prediction" her eyes pierced threw my very bone she seemed to hiss and growl like a large cat or dog, as if she was part human part animal.

"Do you know who Trivia is Rich Boy?" asked Cross walking up to me "Trivia goddess of magic, that's her daughter Bambi demigod of _magic._ Get her angry you end up as a slug for life."

"Cross! Enough!" said Scarce "You know Bambi has only done that once!"

Cross slumped down, his eyes drifted over to Bambi as she stood there glaring strait at me.

"So, Brace the gods will soon choose you… I hope, in the meantime why don't you get to know one of us, you always need a friend!" said Scarce clapping his hands together" So who wants to go first?"

Five, ten minutes it took for someone to step forward. A long sigh escaped me.

"Good Bambi, Why don't you show him the stables?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4- Just kill me now!

Bambi lead me out of the tent, a wonderful fresh sent of grapes entered my nose as a large farm came into appearance.

"So the stables huh? You most love animals if you're taking me there!" I said trying to start a good conversation.

"Humph" she said not turning back she continued to stride forward.

Soon we entered the hot mucky stables. The smell of manure, and dead flies over powered the sweet grape sent as you entered farther in.

"These are the stables, as you can see"

"You could tell these were the stables a mile away!" I joked. She didn't seem to get it.

"Look Brace, I'm not sure if you're a demigod or not! And if you're not then we are going to have to shut you up. So joking around will never get you no were!" she said fiercely walking to a large dark black horse its teeth, sharpened to a point, as it seemed to snap all around.

"This is SoftSpot. A Devil Horse, or a flesh eating horse" said Bambi "Wanna feed him?" she said in a humored voice. As she walked around the stables a few times looking at each and every horse as he or she feed on what was mostly meat.

"This is Buck." She pointed to a large tan horse instead of a main it had two very large very sharp dark black horns, both were sticking out of its neck and pointed to the side as the horse tilted its head back in' forth, it seemed to enjoy showing of its odd hair due.

"He loves to snuggle those horns are good for a nice back scratch." she said again

"What's up with you?" I said loudly glaring at her as I stomped the ground, as my foot hit the hard wood underneath one of the horses jumped knocking over a pale of water.

"You've had a knack for my pain ever since I got here Mss. I don't think he is a demigod!" I growled stomping over to her.

She looked back at me,

"Cross is right you are a weak rich boy!" she yelled fiercely "And I don't have a "Knack" for your pain idiot! I just don't think anyone who has had everything done for them in their life can just walk right in and claim he is a demigod!"

"First off I didn't walk, YOU wacked me up side my head! Second, didn't you see the woman I lived with? She was an old Hag! O wait, are you related to her?" I said crossing my arms.

Bambi's face went a bright red.

"O so Rich-

"Stop with the Rich Boy!" I yelled cutting her off walking closer to her.

She growled and got out what seemed to be a very short stick.

"Well Brace why don't you go and stay with some goats if you don't like us, or can you not stand the taste of un-chewed grass every day?" she said holding the stick to me.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because Brace! You see all those names on your arm? We got you for only one reason. And it was to replace one of those people so we could finish this Stupid mission! But in my eye you can't replace those who have fallen! They were all my friends! and they think we can just go and replace them!" she yelled siting down on a hay stack. Her head in her hands as she sobbed.

I looked at her and sat down next to her

"Sorry for yelling…" I said leaning my head back on the wood behind us.

"I don't actually know what these names mean… I'm lost in this unnatural world… I don't know what's happening, and if I did, it would be happening to fast."

"Look Brace, Scarce wanted me to show you around, and tell you the truth. The whole truth." Said Bambi releasing her face from her hands and looking straight forward.

I nodded and listened carefully.

"Well once the Greeks came to the Roman camp, a kid named Percy Jackson, lead seven people to go defeat Gaea or the goddess of earth. But there were more wars to fight. So Percy sent a secret team out, a team of 12 called the 12ML. he gave us a prophecy to follow and now we have almost figured it out. We are supposed to uncover the labyrinth, but it's in complete destruction at the moment. No one can get threw and it's imposable to get out. So instead of taking that route Sabra a former 12ML decided to take a route that caused a major boat to sink. Most know it as the Titanic. That route killed three. Including Sabra. Then another 12ML member decided to take a route Amelia Airheart took. That route killed four. Now we are stuck here with five. But the mission has to be completed by six demigods." She said adding a long pause.

"What's the mission?" I asked before she could continue anymore.

"Well no one thought of the Egyptian gods and goddess when Gaea appeared but Percy's friend Annabeth did. That's why sent us 12 to go and see if there in check. Apparently they have captured 6 of our people, there holding them in a pyramid but there are some rules that we haven't figured out completely."

I nodded "Well I'm here to help Bambi… we friends?"

She smiled "I guess Scarce is right a good tour makes a good friend." She said with a smile. Walking out into the fresh air.

Near the corner of the stable two figures were standing close to each other. As Bambi and I continued to walk I saw it was Etakie and Jake lip locked in what seemed to be a very good kiss.

"Remember to Breath!" Bambi yelled over to them as she walked passed. They didn't seem to hear her as they wear to busy.

I smiled and followed after Bambi.

_This was going to be fun after all_

I thought, as I accidently tripped over a grape vine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow over 1,000 words, anyway i hope this helps with the whole <strong>

**"WERES PERCY!" etc. dont worry haha**

**some of these characters are based on my friends and my friend really wanted Jake and Etakie to date so here u go haha**

**anyway COMMENT, & Subscribe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Lets sit around the camp fire and sing are campfire song.**

As night approached, Scarce lead me out to a small area, there was a big pit, diffrent sized coal surrounded it, and it was in the center, all around it, where long dark black logs, creating a type of circle around the pit.

"What's this?" I said my eyes rose as I looked around, it amazed me but i felt a chill run down my back.I Could feel a high amount of energy in this area.

"Of course, Rich Boy hasn't even seen a campfire before!" said Cross, shaking his head as he went to go find a spot on one of the logs. Bambi sitting closest to the fire seemed to enjoy every lick of the flames, Cross sitting on her left, she beckoned Scarce and me over.

"Come on you two! Etakie's got some big news!"

We walked over Scarce in the lead we sat down next to Bambi; she seemed to be looking over at the top of my head. Why? I don't really know.

Soon Ekatie and Jake came over

"So you guys finally decided to un-lock the lips?" said Bambi as she reached out and placed her hand in the fire.

"Bambi!" I yelled

"What?"

"YOU'RE HAND!"

She looked down at it, and smiled she started to wiggle her fingers inside the flame and made some of the flames dance before my eyes.

"What about my hand?"

I sighed and turned my eyes over to Etakie today she was pink apparently. But everyone seemed to be dressed for the occasion.

Etakie cleared her throat and looked over all of us.

"Bambi can you die down the flames?" she said calmly as she walked over to the pit.

Bambi moved her hands and the flames seemed to suck into her fingers. Just as the flames died Etakie stood in the pit.

"So Brace got the tour?"

Everyone nodded

"And a friend"

Everyone nodded again

"Now all he needs is to accepted by one of the gods?" Etakie placed a finger on her chin, she coughed very loudly and shortly after said _cough_, then after the long wait she added.

"Well this is his ceremony to get accepted into 12ML so the gods shouldn't be late.

"And when do gods every tell time?" asked Cross sitting on the ground and leaning back on the log.

Bambi and Scarce were holding hands again and I whispered

"You too a thing?" I asked.

Scarce blushed but Bambi didn't seem affected

"You didn't know?"

"Know what"

Cross most have been listing in in on the conversation. He slapped his head in a humored manner.

"And this is an example of education that was bought"

Bambi rolled her eyes

"Scarce is blind"

Scarce looked at me I can see now he had a clear foggy type glass over his eyes he didn't actually seem to look directly at me.

"But he can see heat." Bambi said seeing the shock on my face, "Don't worry he can fight and fend for himself" she added releasing Scarce's hand and looking at me.

"Well, that's cool" I said, not really knowing what to say or do. I turned back to Etakie, who apparently was deep in a conversation with Jack.

"Oh, Um Brace stand up in the pit" said Etakie sounding a bit distracted.

I did what I was told. I thought the rocks were going to be hot, and burn threw my shoes but they were quit cold, almost ice like.

"Ok, this can go two ways. The first way is you are not a demigod and burn up in flames by Bambi. If you are a demigod, then you will fill a slight pinch and you will be fine" Etakie quoted signaling to Bambi to start the fire.

"I Vote for option, one" said Cross raising his hand in the air. Almost everyone sighed as the fire escaped Bambi's fingers.

"Can I think this threw before-" to late the fire grew and in closed the world around me. A small pinch entered my body, and I felt the flames lick my skin, and just like that the fire died.

"Look at your arm" Jack said.

I obeyed and their written in the neat Greek hand writing was my name

**Brace Comely (Rich Boy).**

Welcome number six of 12ML, they all looked above my head. And said,

"_**Brace Comely Sixth member of 12ML and son of Trivia."**_

Everyone smiled, Bambi and Scarce cheered with Joy. But in the small corner sitting in the same position was Cross. Scowling at me,

I knew I made some new friends that day.

But I also knew I made a new enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this story is going by fast, anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, but can you tell me who is the bad guy in here? some may think Cross.<strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoy this I Love fanfiction and this is just a story i started a few days ago. my friend wanted me to put it in fanFiction and here it is now.**

**Did anyone see the Hunger Games? tell me how you liked it haha.**

**COMMENT, or SUBSCRIBE.**


End file.
